1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a composition for producing a hydrophobic film on the surfaces of various materials and, more particularly, it relates to coating compositions by means of which deposition on a surface of a stable and transparent monomolecular film may be obtained for providing such surface with super-hydrophobic properties, i.e. water-repelling properties, at the same time maintaining the appearance of said surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although several substances are known in the art for treating surfaces of different materials, providing such surfaces with different properties, no commercial composition is known which permits the formation of extremely thin film, e.g. a stable and transparent monomolecular film of several angstroms thickness or even thinner, providing super-hydrophobic properties.